All vehicles are susceptible to rollovers to various extents. Generally, rollover tendency increases with the height of the vehicle, width of the axle, steering sensitivity, and increased speed. Trucks, SUVs, and full size vans are more likely to roll over than passenger cars because they usually have taller bodies and higher ground clearance. Occupants of a vehicle may face danger in the event of a roll-over. The roof panel or the side roof rails of the vehicle can deform and contact an occupant. To protect occupants, rollover curtain airbags running full length of inside of a vehicle along the side rails are now standard equipment in most vehicles. Sometimes however, windows are shattered during the onset of a rollover event and the curtain bag inside does not fully cover the open window, potentially allowing external objects to enter the vehicle. These objects can be outside mirrors, objects thrown inside from a overturned trailer being towed, or outside objects thrown loose due to the accident to inside the vehicle. Accordingly, there is a need for a system to mitigate dangers in the event of a vehicle rollover.